


Hanging Out

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [67]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Consensual Snuff, F/F, Guro, Hanging, Snuff, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: After a day of working as the Askran hangswoman, Soleil runs into an unknown girl, and falls head over heels for her. That girl is my oc Madelyn, and she asks her to teach her how to hang people - by using Madelyn as the test subject. Soleil decides she wants to hang with her - and so, the two of them die together at the end of the noose.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes with a commission I got from M0zg that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/74956210
> 
> Also, Katarina's scene at the start is based on another pic by them that's here: https://www.gurochan.cx/art/res/23592.html#24715

Soleil adjusted her headband one more time, picking her handbag up before heading out from her room towards the main hall. As she left, her eyes filled with a pained look for a moment - she had to part with the cutie who was still asleep in her bed. Sadly, she had to leave for her job now - meaning she couldn’t stay and play with the girl for some more time. Still, if she was able to drag the girl into her bed once, the pink-haired girl knew she would have no troubles doing that again - a confident smirk on her lips as she closed her door behind her. This Soleil worked as an executioner in the castle’s main hall. Even if the first Soleil that Kiran had assigned to serve at the gallows in the main hall had been long gone since then, the new Soleils he had summoned continued that tradition - making it so that there was always a pink-haired, bubbly mercenary who was taking care of the gallows and helping the heroines who desired to meet their ends dangling around in the noose. Without a fail, each of them also eventually gave in to the call of the rope - and joined the women she’d helped to the other side while coming the hardest in her life. This Soleil, too, knew that she’d end up like that eventually. In fact, she intended to make it special - having bought a special, silk rope for herself for whenever that time would come. For now, though, she was happy with her duties here - as they meant she got to see lots of cute girls each day. It stung just a little that most of these meetings were fairly short and ended up with the other girl hanging dead - but Soleil had learned to appreciate even these short periods of time she’d get with them.

Arriving at her workplace, Soleil was a bit surprised to see two women already waiting for her. A pink-haired cutie in a purple dress and wearing a red scarf, and a blue-haired, smiling girl in a red tunic holding her arm. Hearing her footsteps, the two woman turned towards her - and the blue-haired girl pointed at her while saying something to her girlfriend. Quickly getting to them, Soleil put on her trademark smile. “What can I do for you, ladies?” She asked them cheerfully, and the blue-haired girl looked at her. “I want my girlfriend to hang for me.” Even standing a bit away of them, Soleil could sense the thrill of pleasure going through Katarina’s body - both at Kris calling her her girlfriend in public like that, and at the deliberately dehumanizing way Kris said that. Even if she was doing this willingly, the thought of being just used up and killed for her beloved’s pleasure as if she was just an object to be discarded turned Katarina on sooo much - she had long accepted that serving Kris was her only purpose in life. Soleil flashed her teeth at them while nodding enthusiastically. “Oh, I’m sure she’ll look just great hanging! Let’s get started right away!” She called out, while gesturing for the girls to follow her to the gallows. “First, you’ll probably want to take your clothes off.” Soleil told Katarina as they walked, and Katarina just nodded. Anything that would make this more enjoyable for Kris was fine with her. Her hand ventured below her scarf, grabbing the zipper of her short dress and dragging it down. It opened up just fine, revealing Katarina’s light pink undershirt - and further below, her complete lack of any underwear. Kris told her to take off her black shorts before they left their room - so now, her pussy was on full display.

As she took her dress off, Katarina felt a pair of hands grabbing onto her neck from behind. She would recognize the touch of these hands anywhere - it was Kris doing it. The Altean girl used them to strangle her so many times before… But this time, she wouldn’t. Katarina shivered as Kris grabbed her scarf, lifting it up through her head. Somehow, without her scarf, she felt more naked and vulnerable than without her dress and shorts. The only person she ever allowed to take it off was Kris… And it always felt so intimate when she did that. Turning around, she looked at Kris with pure love and devotion in her eyes. She leaned in, and Kris responded in just the right way - leaning forward too so that their lips connected. They kissed with even more passion than usual, Katarina emboldened a little and even trying to fight back against Kris’s tongue for a moment - but her submissive nature still won out in the end. She welcomed the royal guard’s tongue into her mouth, their saliva mixing together as she sucked on it for a bit. As the two girls made out - Soleil watching from the side, swooning at them both because of the pure love she could see in the pair - their hands moved towards Katarina’s shirt together. They grabbed onto it, and proceeded to pull it up - the light pink cloth travelling up Katarina’s chest. Her medium-sized tits were uncovered, Soleil appreciating the sight as she waited - while the seam of the shirt was took even higher. At that point, Katarina let go of it, and stretched her hands up to make it easier for Kris to pull it off. The lovers had to stop their kiss to let the shirt get past Katarina’s head, so they separated for a moment as Kris finished taking Katarina’s shirt off. Now, all that remained on Katarina were her high boots - which still ended low enough to allow for a good look at the girl’s relatively thick legs.

The girls were satisfied with the kiss for the moment, so they both turned to look at Soleil again. “That’s some fine body you have there!” Soleil told her as she finally was able to get a frontal look at the nude tactician - with a slight blush gracing Katarina’s cheeks. That only made her look cuter in Soleil’s eyes. Ah, the girl had such a cute face… Too bad she seemed completely devoted to her lover - she would have loved to get to know her better. Alas, that wouldn’t be the case - Soleil knew that in just a few hours, the girl would be completely gone and her corpse would most likely end up processed for meat. “Okay, now that you’re ready, come here.” Katarina’s feet moved on their own as Soleil gave her the order, ending up right underneath one of the nooses. Soleil was ready to put it around the pink-haired girl’s head, but Kris stopped her.  
“Here. Can you use this for it instead?” The blue-haired girl asked her, and Soleil smiled warmly at her. If her lover was dying here now, maybe she’d have a chance with her later? “Of course! Give me just a moment…” Soleil took the red cloth from Kris, then got to work. “I’m sorry, can you wait for a moment?” She asked before going away. Near the gallows, she had a stepladder - it could be of use from time to time while setting up the hangings. The scarf was too short to work for a full-fledged drop hanging - so she was going to have to make it work in a different way. Bringing it with her, she settled it in a spot on the support beam above in between two nooses. Then, she climbed the steps and threw the scarf around it, making a small knot with it to fix it to the beam. Then, she pulled on the scarf, tightening the loop up until it was squeezing the beam tightly - making it so that the scarf wouldn’t come off mid-hanging.

Katarina followed her there on her own - waiting eagerly for the next part. “Climb on!” Soleil told her while jumping off, and so Katarina did that. Soleil climbed the ladder behind her right away - pressing her body against her back as she did.  
“Can you make it so that the scarf survives this? I think Kris would like to keep it…” Katarina spoke to her when she felt the hangswoman press against her from behind. “Sure!” Soleil replied happily. Grabbing the part of the scarf swinging in front of them, Soleil wrapped it around Katarina’s thin neck.  
“Aaaww, it’s a shame you’re hanging now. You’re really cute! You really must love her a lot to do this…” She commented while slowly tying a knot on the scarf.  
“I-I really do… She’s everything to me. She accepted me when no one else would… And I would do anything for her.” Katarina replied, reluctantly at first, but with the depth of her passion for Kris showing in her voice in the later sentences.  
“That’s some admirable devotion! I wish I had someone who loved me this way!” Soleil called out while finishing her knot - tying what remained of the scarf into a bowtie behind Katarina’s neck.  
“All done!” She commented while jumping off again, then looked at Kris again.  
“Want to drop her?” She asked in a warm tone, and Kris nodded in return.  
Approaching Katarina, Kris climbed the stepladder’s steps from the other side. She clung to her again, the girls embracing for the last time. Their mouths connected once more for their final kiss - with Kris’s hands touching the scarf-turned-noose and Katarina’s neck curiously as they made out. The more she got to feel the noose between her fingers, the more turned-on she got. Eventually, she couldn’t control herself anymore - and so, she broke the kiss and quickly got back down.  
“Goodbye, Kris...” Katarina spoke to her lover, just in time for Kris to push the stepladder out from below her. Kris let her lover drop, then quickly pulled her shorts down - gaining easy access to her pussy. Going back to Katarina, she forced the fingers of one of her hands into the hanging girl’s pussy - while furiously mastrubating. She finger-fucked her pussy as hard as she could, inserting four of them at once and having them go in as deep as possible - all while also having Katarina’s warm walls clench against the fingers of her other hand. She made sure not to finger Katarina too hard, as she wanted her to have the energy to last in the rope - but she really wanted to feel her pussy against her hand one last time. After doing that for a moment, she pulled out - and changed the hand she was using on her pussy - getting to feel Katarina’s arousal inside her. Using this hand, she touched herself just as hard as she did before. All that, combined with watching her girlfriend drop and then dance in the noose, made it very easy for her to climax. As she did, calling out Katarina’s name in pleasure, her entire body shaking, she backed away, collapsing because of how hard she came. Seeing that, Soleil had embraced her from the side, supporting her - and letting her focus on just watching Katarina hang for the two of them as she waited for her body to recover.

For a moment, Katarina felt weightless as the ladder was removed from below her. Then, she fell - with her scarf stopping her fall almost right away. Now, the whole weight of her body rested solely on the noose wrapped around her neck. Even if her scarf was very soft, it didn’t stop it from biting right into her neck - crushing her windpipe and cutting her breath off right away. The fall made her swing around a little, but for the most part Katarina stayed motionless. She had no desire to struggle, she wanted to die like this for so long… She was very excited about dying now - her pussy quite wet already after just a few seconds of hanging. At the same time, she knew she shouldn’t really do anything about it… Kris would probably enjoy seeing her do it, but at the same time, cumming now would drain her from her strength. And that was the issue - she wanted to last for as long for Kris as she could. It didn’t help that once she had dropped, Kris inserted her fingers into her pussy for a while. It was only a moment, but it made it much harder for her already. Her eyes looked directly at Kris, watching her closely as she fingered herself happily - all the way until her lover began shivering in a post-coital state in the embrace of another pink-haired girl. She was fine with that, too - whatever made Kris happy also made her happy. Her lungs were slowly going through the oxygen in the air she sucked in before she fell - with a pain slowly growing in them as they milled the same stale air over and over repeatedly. Her neck hurt, too, but for now she was alright - her naked body not moving while less and less oxygen was going into her brain. The deprivation was slowly getting to her, however. In the end, the control over her body slipped away from her - with her various body parts starting to move on their own.

Her face was red because of the asphyxia. Because of the pain in her lungs and neck, tears had been forced out of her eyes - with them running down her cheeks. Bloody marks popped up on the surface of her eyes as they bulged within their sockets, clouding her vision - but she could still make out Kris’s shape in front of her. Her mouth opened up as well, her tongue hanging free from it - drool leaking out and down her cheeks. Her neck was stretched out beautifully because of the hanging, Kris taking in the sight of her stretched-out skin and getting excited again. Her entire body began swinging around in the noose because her muscles were spasming out of control. Her chest was from one side to another, her average breasts sticking out proudly while jiggling a bit. Her hands were swinging around too, as if Katarina was speaking in a sign language no one could understand. Going down her flat stomach were her wide hips, which were turning one side and then the other in line with her legs’ actions. Her bare slit was shown off to Kris and Soleil, too - with her arousal clearly leaking out of it. Her thick, fleshy thighs had droplets of it all over them - droplets which were sent into the air as the mage’s legs began to kick. Even if Katarina wasn’t the strongest physically, each of these kicks still had a lot of strength in them - enough to hurt a lot if they connected with anyone, especially because she still had her boots on. However, her two spectators were out of her range - Kris just taking more pleasure in seeing her lover dance like that. 

Katarina’s unwilling struggle continued for some more time - with Kris loving every second of it. Her arousal began to leak out of her pussy again as she watched Kat swing around. Soleil noticed just that, speaking at her with a knowing grin: “Seems you’re enjoying this as much as I am.”  
“It’s even better than what I had imagined…” Kris replied to her weakly, not trusting of her body because of how good she was still feeling. Hearing that, Soleil let her hand crawl down Kris’s body - all the way to her exposed slit. Sliding a few fingers in, she began to finger her - helping Kris get closer to her release while letting her focus only on beloved’s dying show. With her other hand, Soleil moved on to grope the woman through her clothes - having fun with squeezing her breasts through her red tunic. Soleil continued to pleasure the blue-haired woman all the way through to another climax - and as Kris’s girl cum began squirting out of her pussy, Katarina began to go limp in the noose.

Katarina watched Soleil’s actions closely, as much as her oxygen-lacking brain could allow her. She was thankful to the hangswoman for helping out her lover like that. Still, as she saw the second climax take hold over Kris, something had changed within her. It was as if her body only struggled to help Kris cum - and now that it was over, its job was done and it began shutting down. Her spasms ceased, her arms hanging parallel to her body and her legs stretching out towards the ground. Her purple face was turned towards a climax-consumed Kris - there was nothing she’d ever wanted more than this. “Goodbye... Kris…” A final thought rung out in her dying mind before everything went dark forever. A final spasm shook her body with it, her silver eyes going dim as her soul left her body.

Kris rested in Soleil’s embrace for a bit longer, her body recovering from the two incredible climaxes she had gone through. In time, however, she did recover - and as she did, Soleil let go of her. “T-Thank you for all this…” She stuttered at the pink-haired girl while pulling her shorts back up, but Soleil just shook her head in reply. “Don’t mention it, it was a pleasure!” The mercenary replied happily while working to untie Katarina’s corpse. However, Kris stopped her. “Leave her there for a while, alright?” Soleil just nodded in return. There were a few things that Kris could have wanted to do with the corpse - and she was happy to let her do whatever she wanted to it. However, the fact that there were more heroes already gathered in front of the gallows meant she couldn’t give the two girls any more attention. “You can get her off yourself, right? These knots are easy to undo. Guess you want to keep the corpse, too?”  
“Okay, thanks. And yes, I do!” Kris replied eagerly, approaching Katarina’s corpse. Bending over a little, she was able to press her face right into Katarina’s waiting pussy - Soleil feeling just a little jealous as she saw her do that. Oh well, she had a job to do - so she turned towards the heroes in front of her, ready to help them die in the noose as well.

Inserting her tongue into Katarina’s snatch, Kris got to taste more of the girl’s juices that had gathered inside it. Even if the girl was dead, her body should still respond to being stimulated like this. The Altean knight was feeling a bit guilty that Katarina didn’t get to cum while hanging - and she also wanted to feel her come squirt onto her face one more time. Because of that, she eagerly lapped away at Katarina’s pussy, doing her best to stimulate the dead girl’s cunt and clit using her mouth and tongue. She could feel Katarina’s body cool down and slowly stiffen as she was doing that. However, she had eaten Katarina out so many times in the past, she’d be able to make her cum, no matter what. Even her being dead didn’t stop her from that. Kris only gave up on licking her dead lover’s slit when she felt her juices squirt right onto her face - the body jerking up and down a few times in the noose as she did that. Happy with driving Katarina’s corpse to a climax like that, Kris backed away - her mouth and cheeks covered in Katarina’s come.

Pushing the stepladder back in place, Kris climbed up a little - and her fingers pulled on the knot Soleil had tied with Katarina’s scarf. All it took was her pulling in a few right spots, and the thing came off, Katarina’s body falling down and crashing into the boards below them. But that wasn’t all she had to do. Going a little higher, Kris also recovered Katarina’s scarf properly. Although Kris herself didn’t expect it yet, with how exciting she had found that, Soleil knew it was only a matter of time before the blue-haired girl would want to give in to the noose by herself. Katarina had known that as well - and that was why she had insisted that the scarf could be reused. Once Kris came to terms with her desire to die, she’d definitely want to use the scarf that took her lover’s life for her own hanging too. With the scarf in one hand, the blue-haired girl was free to go away, dragging a naked corpse behind her. On her way out, she passed Soleil who had just pulled the lever to drop someone. A young-looking, brown-haired mage who went by the name Delthea was kicking around in the noose energetically, obviously trying to get it off. It seemed the young girl wasn’t truly ready for her death - the complete opposite of how Katarina had behaved. If Kris had listened to Delthea’s words before, she would have found out that Delthea was here because of a dare she had made with her brother - one that she now regretted deeply. As much as watching her struggle was, Soleil still took her eyes off her for a moment as she saw Kris go near her. She was certain that the blue-haired mage was taking Katarina’s body for some more fun back in their room. Soleil smiled happily as she watched them leave - this was a really fun way of starting her day off.

This day ended up being far busier than usual for her, making the extra boost of energy Katarina’s hanging had given her even more welcome. Her gallows were constantly filled with numerous girls, leaving Soleil with a lot of work. Despite that, Soleil never lost her energetic mindset. Even a few hours of hard work later, Soleil was whistling to herself to herself as she tied another noose out of the piece of rope hanging from the only currently unoccupied spot on the gallows. The other spots were all taken, with the nearest heroine’s body swinging around as her body was brought around with powerful kicks. The hanging woman was Kagero, her body still fighting strong against the asphyxiation caused by the merciless noose. Even if the ninja was more than willing to go there, her survival instincts kicked in once she lost her footing, with her strong legs searching for solid ground as hard as they could. They even kicked Soleil a few times, the pink-haired mercenary laughing as she felt these - she knew just how futile her struggles were. That didn’t make them any less hot, though - Soleil finding herself wet by just watching the overly busty ninja dangle around in the noose in the corners of her eyes, feeding on the sight of the Hoshidan’s naked body and the woman’s pained, red face. Usually, the pink-haired girl would have stepped back and enjoyed herself while watching the show, but this wasn’t the option for her on that day.

Satisfied with the noose she was tying, Soleil stepped back and waved for the blonde, strong woman who was the first in the queue to come to her. The Deliverance’s mightiest knight, the renowned lady Mathilda, was Soleil’s next customer. Her reasons for doing this were a mystery to Soleil - but she barely had the strength to ask about that. Even if Soleil had gotten used to interacting with beautiful woman most of the time because of her work, some of the more stunning ladies still intimidated her a bit. Because of that, she had no idea what spurred the Legendary Knight to do it. Was it because she found out that Clive - Mathilda’s fiance - had enjoyed it? Or maybe it was because the many Clairs, all of who adored their brother’s beloved a lot, constantly talked about having fun while dying - as the majority of the Clairs in Askr died while enjoying themselves - and listening about that for so long also made Mathilda think it could be enjoyable? Whatever her reason was, the inhumanly strong woman soon wound up swinging in the air, her powerful legs kicking around with a lot of force. Her incredible physical abilities would allow her to stay conscious in the noose for quite a long time, with a number of Clairs as well as one Clive enjoying the dying show of who’d one day become their sister-in-law or spouse. Mathilda’s face grew darker and darker as she hung, her heavy breasts moving around as spasms shook her body for a long time because of how much fighting spirit she had in her. On any other day, Soleil would have gone in between them and proceeded to eat the girl out - but this once the pink-haired girl didn’t have the time for that. 

Mathilda wasn’t the only strong blonde woman who Soleil had taken care of on that day. The pirate queen Brigid was another of them. After witnessing a number of hangings, and learning that it it was a common method for executing pirates, she found herself wishing to die in the same way. The archers’s holy blood was set aflame with a strong desire to die in a noose - and once she had made her mind up about it, there was nothing that would stop her. She stormed onto the gallows, and forcefully and bluntly demanded to be the next one to hang. Soleil had no issues agreeing to that - even if the woman kinda cut into the queue, the hangswoman was smitten with her actions and would do anything Brigid asked for at that moment. However, now Brigid was undeniably dead - and the short period of infatuation that caught Soleil when first seeing the woman was long over. Her face, once so fierce - making it harder to discern her beauty because of it - was now flat-out purple, two streak of tears going down her cheeks and down her stretched-out neck. Her tongue was out, almost inviting Soleil to make out with the dead girl - but she had no time to enjoy it like that. Brigid’s corpse was completely still in the noose - the woman’s huge, bare feet and her sharp toes both pointing towards the ground. But Soleil paid no attention to them - or the rest of the woman’s admittedly hot body - as she noticed how limp she was. Now, the ex-pirate was just another corpse - and that meant she needed to be removed. Drawing her sword, Soleil sliced through the rope holding the woman in place, causing her body to crash into the ground below the gallows. She gave a knowing smile to the Peri who was taking care of the bodies - the girl’s futa dick already sliding into Brigid’s cool cunt as she dragged the archer’s corpse away. Soleil pulled the trapdoor up, covering the woman from sight as it snapped right back into place - ready for another girl to step on it. After removing the cut rope from the notch that held it in place, Soleil smiled as she grabbed another coil of rope and began to tie a proper sliding knot on it. As busy as the day was, Soleil really enjoyed being able to help so many girls on their one-way trip out of Askr - making it no issue for her that she had a lot more work than usual.

The rest of her day kept her just as occupied - but eventually, her shift at the gallows was over. Another of her pink-haired selves took over from her as she was preparing to leave, gathering what little belongings she had there with her. It was only really just a sword, her special silk rope, and a few life-extending potions. Whenever there was someone who’d caught more of her attention than usual among the girls she was to hang, or when the day was unusually slow - with almost no girls coming to make use of the gallows - Soleil would make the girl that drink it so that her performance in the noose would last longer. However, Katarina and Kris looked just sooo sweet together that she didn’t want to interrupting their final moments together by suggesting it. And later on, she had no time to think of using the potion - meaning her supply was still full. The bottles knocked against one another in her handbag as she walked away from the gallows. On the way out, she examined the heroines she passed. Maybe one of them would grab enough of her attention to be her choice for the night? Soleil had no doubts that she could woo almost any of the female heroes into sleeping with her if she put her mind to it - the pink-haired lesbian had succeeded in that almost every night. In fact, Soleil was getting excited just thinking what cutie she’d be able to get into her bed tonight. 

Soleil’s orange eyes scoured the women along the way. Oooh, this redhead looked interesting! She had short hair that was cut straight just at the level of her neck. On her head, she wore a huge, pointy hat - the unusual headwear being what caught Soleil’s attention in the first place. Below the brim of her hat was the girl’s quite sharp face - the woman’s glasses only added to how cute it looked in Soleil’s eyes. The woman wore baggy, floaty clothes that made it harder for Soleil to discern the woman’s body shape underneath them. Soleil would be happy to see it no matter how it looked like, though. As she got closer to the mage, Soleil considered hitting on her for a while, but decided against it in the end. The girl - whose name, as she recalled, was Miriel - had a curious gleam in her eyes as she watched the gallows from afar. It was a look that the executrix had seen so many times in the past… Just one look at it and Soleil knew that if she let that girl stay in this room, it’d quickly lead to her ending up hanging to her death. If someone was looking at the nooses in such an invested way, there was no chance that they’d be able to resist the temptation to use them later on. Soleil decided she didn’t want to interfere with that, instead letting the mage sate her curiosity and knowing it’d lead to her doom.

As no one else caught Soleil’s eye in the main hall, once she left it she didn’t really know where to go next. After thinking for a bit, the pink-haired girl decided to go and visit her mother, Felicia. The pink-haired maid was her mother back home, and even if that specific version of the maid had not been summoned by Kiran, he did summon a Felicia who was the mother of a Soleil. That let the two women bond like family, and even if they weren’t really mother and daughter Soleil thought of her as much at this point. She was sure that her mother would find it interesting to hear how her work was on this day - and more importantly, she also knew just how cute her mother’s coworkers were. If she was lucky, maybe one of them would listen in on her talk with Felicia - giving her the perfect opener for a conversation which would surely end with the two of them naked on her bed. There were quite a few women she was interested in among the servants, so Soleil was looking forward to that. She was also pretty interested in hearing about her mother’s day - recently, she had been relegated to the castle’s newly-built wing, and the pink-haired executioner was curious what was going on there. However, as she strolled towards the maids’ quarters, her mind was mostly focused on the cuties she’d see there. Maybe there would be someone new among them? The closer she got to the servants’ rooms, the more excited the girl became.

In that mood, Soleil was really susceptible to just about any new beauty she could run into. And fate had it that just as she was just moments away from the door that led to where her mother should be, she had come across a woman she had not seen before. She! Was! Just! So! Cute! Soleil only barely held on to consciousness, completely lovestruck by the new girl. The mercenary thought that because of her job she had long gotten over her habit of fainting at the sight of cute girls, but this one was just so stunning. Soleil was able to recognize that her feelings for the girl were much stronger than usual - her heart was beating so fast and her body felt soooo weak that the pink-haired girl was inclined to call it love at first sight. Ah, the girl’s messy green hair! That face of an angel, with the hints of the cutest blush she had ever seen on the girl’s cheeks! And that dress… Quite form-fitting, making it so that Soleil didn’t have to imagine how big the girl’s tits were, but could see them right through it. And was that a nipple popping out through the cloth? Her gaze trailed down the unknown girl’s body. Ah! Those legs! These garters showed them off in such a nice way… Soleil would have loved to be sandwiched between them. Even if most of them were covered in black thigh-highs, that only accentuated their shape. With all that combined, Soleil’s senses were assaulted with so much at once that she felt weak, stumbling over to the side and pressing against the wall to keep herself standing. She NEEDED to know, who that girl was!

“Are you okay?” As if it wasn’t enough, the girl’s voice - it was so sweet! - reached her ears. She was talking to her! Aaah! Dark spots appeared on Soleil’s vision as she slid further down the wall. Soleil closed her eyes for a moment, and drew a few deep breaths to calm herself down a bit - but her heart was still beating so hard it was as if it was trying to burst free out of her chest. Her cheeks flushed with a blush that wasn’t going down anytime soon, but despite everything, Soleil managed to keep herself from passing out. She’d never forgive herself if she blew her chances with this girl because of a bad first impression… Then again, it was already pretty bad as things stood. Opening her eyes again, Soleil saw that the girl was now standing directly over her half-collapsed form - and a new wave of heat hit her on the face.

“Y-yes, thanks…” Even with how heavy her head felt, Soleil managed to stutter that out, her body shaking on the ground in a way that said just the opposite. “Y-you’re incredible! How can someone so cute even exist?” The next batch of words escaped her lips before she had the chance to control herself, but the girl seemed not to be put off by her outburst. In fact, the blush she saw on her cheeks before grew stronger because the girl complimented her.  
“T-thanks!” She replied after a moment, surprised that someone would tell her something like that. She wasn’t used to being called cute.  
“You’re Soleil, right? I’m Madelyn. Are you sure you’re alright?” Ah! The goddess-turned-human knew her name! Soleil’s head began to feel light again as she heard Madelyn say her name, but now she was even more determined not to pass out - so the pink-haired girl remained awake through just force of will.  
“Yeah, that’s me. M-Madelyn? What a cute name!” She exclaimed once she had calmed down a bit, her body’s shaking finally coming to a stop. Her heart was still beating really fast, but the limpness began to disappear from her body - the initial shock began to wear off. “Alright, I should be fine now!” She called out a few seconds later, and tried to get up quickly so she could get to talk to her new crush on even terms. However, her body had not fully recovered yet - and so, instead she went right back down.  
“Yeah, right.” Madelyn laughed at her as she said that, her face wearing an amused smirk. She wasn’t sure, what was going on with that girl, but just that made her more interesting than most heroes she ran into. Also, with the way the girl laid against the wall, the front of her skirt had plopped up - giving Madelyn a good look at the girl’s juicy thighs. The girl’s tights were see-through, making it so that she could also get a nice look at the girl’s slit - showing her, just how wet the girl was. However, the girl’s rich, meaty legs were more interesting to Madelyn - a desire growing within her to know how they tasted. Perhaps it would be fun to help the girl…  
“Here, take my hand.” Madelyn spoke out softly while extending her arm towards Soleil. The pink-haired girl grasped her hand hard with both of hers, squeezing her tightly as if it was going to be the last thing she held in her life. Madelyn wasn’t expecting her to grab on that hard, but she accepted it and proceeded to pull Soleil off the ground. However, even as the pink-haired girl stood up again, she didn’t let go of her hand - instead just kept standing while clinging to her. “Thanks for helping me back up!” Getting to hold Madelyn’s hand, and to feel her warmth through her fingers, as they weren’t covered by her gloves, was already exciting for Soleil - but she wanted more. Much more. “How about we go out for a cup of tea together? I’d looove to get to know you better! I myself am an executioner for lord Kiran, but I’d be delighted to learn more about you!” Now fully recovered, Soleil showered Madelyn with a barrage of excited sentences. Ooh, the girl was an executioner? This could be pretty interesting. Her day sadly wasn’t really that entertaining. Because of that, Madelyn found the prospect of spending the evening and probably the night with this girl pretty appealing - she was just dying to have some fun after the mess that happened earlier. With who that girl was, Madelyn was pretty sure that she’d be dying for real later on, too - and was hoping that Soleil would help with making the experience unforgettable.  
“Oh, sure! Let’s go to my room, alright? I should have a tea set there.” Madelyn replied, and Soleil nodded excitedly. Then, the two of them began to walk towards Madelyn’s quarters, with Soleil still holding tight to Madelyn’s hand - screaming happily on the inside. Not only she ran into an incredible girl, but also was able to go out with her on the very same day!

As they walked, Soleil noticed that they soon entered the castle’s newest wing. She knew that much because it seemed much fresher than the rest of the castle - and there were certain modifications that there weren’t in the rest of the castle. Her mother told her about some of them, but now she got the chance to check them out by herself. She looked around curiously, taking them all in. Along the walls, she spotted a bunch of sewage canals on the ground. She knew really well what these were for - so that there would be an easier way to deal with the blood and other body fluids of the dead heroes. With the way the floors were, it flowed towards them - her mother had praised the changes a lot so far as it made her job with cleaning up the corpses easier. But that wasn’t the only thing that was different. Along the walls, the hangers for the lamps were much bigger than before - and they were leaning out further away from the walls than in other places. They were also a bit higher than before - and with the way they were, Soleil could easily see one good reason for that. Just looking at them, she immediately noticed that their beams could easily serve as a proper spot to hang a noose from. In fact, she was certain that was the reason for that change. Any way to hang a girl that was even a little different from what she had seen before excited Soleil - and she was more than looking forward to see someone hang from one of these. However, that would come later… For now, she had a date with who she currently thought of as the cutest girl she had ever laid her eyes on.

Although most of the wing was empty, they’ve also passed a bunch of spots that were already occupied. Perhaps the most important one was a new morgue. Whereas before it wasn’t really controlled - whoever found the corpse would usually fuck it and then bring it to be thrown into a joint body pile, that was a thing of the past now. Instead, the corpses were to be brought here, where they were all laid out and sorted properly. Anyone who’d come to visit could use them as they pleased, just like before. Soleil knew that Peri was one of the many heroes tasked with delivering the corpses there - and the pink-haired girl thought of going to the morgue to play with some dead cutie as a backup plan if she failed to find someone she could spend the night with. She also knew was what happened to the bodies afterwards - but she didn’t know that the girl walking beside her was the one whose idea it was. On Madelyn’s insistence, a new kitchen was added to the castle right besides the morgue. The girls whose bodies were too old to be useful as fuck toys - or earlier than that, if someone requested that - would be butchered, roasted, and then served to the heroes that would come to visit. As Kiran already dabbled in cannibalism before, he was fine with that - and the new kitchens ended up more than popular among the heroes. Madelyn herself rarely visited that place - she had her own reserves of girl meat, and preferred to eat girls she had killed herself anyways - but was more than happy to see the positive reception the heroes have given to it.

Eventually, the girls arrived at Madelyn’s quarters. Soleil was quite bewildered by the sheer size of it - her own small room couldn’t compare to something like that. It seemed that the girl was quite a favorite of the summoner if he’d give her a room like this. On one side she could see a huge bed - one that looked quite comfortable to lay on. Soleil was certain she’d know just how it felt before the night was over. She had troubles discerning it from afar, but one of the pillows on the bed looked quite unusual. Almost as if it was a giant tit that was sliced off someone… Then again, with how this world was, it could very well be just that. Near the bed Soleil could see a small guillotine - the fresh blood on it made it obvious that the device was in use quite recently. If she had something like that in her room, then Madelyn surely was into seeing other girls die just as much as she was! Past the deadly device was a door - the towel hanging from it make it clear that it was the entrance to a private bath. Moving on, Soleil could see two stands for weapons - one occupied by a silver bow, and the other by a golden sword. Past that laid a bunch of normal furniture - with Soleil’s main focus being a small table with a few couches next to it. This was the spot where she could work her magic and woo her date properly! Going past it to the side she could see quite a huge kitchen. There was an open fireplace with a spit going right over it, as well as a couple ovens around it - and a variety of knives to work with. There was another door on one of the kitchen walls - closed properly unlike the bath one. The small droplets of precipitation on it made it clear that the other room had a much lower temperature than this one. And that was just the spot Madelyn headed for - finally shaking her hand free from Soleil’s so she could go there by herself. “Mind preparing the tea you mentioned? I’ll be back in just a minute.”

“Sure! I’ll do my best!” Soleil replied excitedly while walking behind Madelyn. The other woman disappeared past that door as Soleil threw her handbag onto the couches, then took a better look at the kitchen. Just like Madelyn said, there was a tea set ready there - so Soleil quickly got to work. She filled a teapot with water, and set it down to boil on one of the stoves. The stove lit up as she did that, the girl pleasantly surprised by functional magic like that. Then, Soleil prepared two cups for it as well - and waited both for the water to boil and for Madelyn to return.

The green-haired girl disappeared behind a door that led to her storage of girl meat. The whole room had a spell put on it that would keep the corpses inside of it fresh - as well as the various finished meals she had not eaten after preparing them. It also had a huge pile of her own corpses - Madelyn taking a perverse pleasure in stocking up all of her old bodies like that. She rarely resorted to using the meat from that part of her reserves, though - but the idea that she had so many pieces of her own meat to eat if she so desired was really entertaining. She didn’t spend a long time in there this time, though - she just took the meal she had prepared earlier on that day, and backed out. Quite a lot still remained of the meat of her latest kill - even if any features that she could use to identify the girl were long gone. Madelyn saw no issue with them sharing a meal like that - she was certain Soleil’s body could easily replace it, not to mention that the girl already looked tastier than her predecessor. Even if Madelyn was fine with a meal like that, Soleil would have preferred if they’d have a proper new girl for a romantic dinner - but she could settle for something like this as well. 

By the time Madelyn came back, the water for the tea was ready - and Soleil already took the liberty of taking the teapot to the table and pouring cups for them both. Seeing that, Madelyn carried the pieces of meat she had brought with herself towards the table again - and then, the girls settled down near it. After taking a few sips of her tea, as well as a quick bite of one of the pieces of meat she had brought, Madelyn’s silver eyes turned right at her pink-haired visitor. “You said you were an executioner? What do you do, exactly?”  
Soleil finished the bite she was chewing through - she had to admit it was quite a tasty one - before answering. “Oh, I’m a hangswoman. I stick around in the main hall and help all the cuties I can into the welcoming embrace of a noose.” Oooh, hanging! That was one way she had not died in before. That opened up more possibilities for them to have fun - letting Madelyn think of the pink-haired girl as more than just a future meal. “Hangings, you say… That sounds really interesting! I’d love to hear some more details about that.” She gave Soleil a genuine smile as she said that, and the pink-haired girl could feel her heart speeding up again as she saw that. How could this girl be this cute? “Oh, I’d love to tell you more about it! But, you know…” She stared directly at Madelyn’s face, seeing her own reflection in the girl’s silver eyes.  
“I’ve seen many beautiful girls succumb to my nooses… But none were as beautiful as you.” Madelyn blushed heavily as she heard that. Soleil’s words, even if really embarrassing, also were also so pleasant to hear... 

For some time they talked, Soleil shifting in her seat every so often so that she was getting closer and closer to Madelyn. She tried to inquire more about Madelyn, but it all failed. Madelyn just refused to say more about herself. She didn’t want to spill, what she did to make Kiran grant her a living place like that - though with the rumors about his current lover, lady Hinoka, having gone missing recently, Soleil just figured the woman could be Kiran’s new girlfriend, or at least someone he considered for the position. Madelyn also refused to tell her, what world did she come from - only saying that Askr was her home. But it was clear that the girl was one of the heroes Kiran had summoned, so why couldn’t she just say where was she pulled from? If anything, the perceived secretiveness was only making Soleil more and more interested in the girl. Still, as their talk continued, and Madelyn wasn’t willing to talk about herself, Soleil ended up talking more about her job instead. Or at least tried to - however, every so often she just couldn’t help herself and sneaked in another compliment for the other girl, constantly flirting with her host as it continued. Madelyn was quite receptive to that, though - quite happy each time Soleil spoke to her like that, making it clear to Soleil that she was making progress.

Talking about her job, Soleil talked about the current day a bit. Because of the variety in girls who had visited her, she had a lot of different things to say about them - which in turn made it quite interesting for Madelyn to listen to. From time to time, Madelyn asked for details on one of the girls or on what exactly was happening to her - Soleil easily seeing just how much pleasure Madelyn was in from just having these stories play out in her mind. However, eventually Soleil ran out of the girls to talk about - and instead, talked about what followed.  
“Once my shift was over, I went towards the maid’s quarters. My mother Felicia is one of the maids there, and I was hoping to talk to her for a bit.” By saying this, Soleil was hoping she could get Madelyn to talk about her parents - and hopefully learn who they were, and deduce Madelyn’s world of origin from that. In response to that, Madelyn smiled at her, quite amused. “Oh, Felicia was your mother? Then you’ve already met her today!” Solei looked at her, dumbfounded. “Uh, what?” Madelyn’s smile broadened as she slapped a piece of meat that was still on the table - by chance, it was a piece of ass - and explained. “This here is Felicia! We’ve been eating her all this time!” Soleil was taking a sip of her tea at that point - and hearing that, she sprayed a lot of it all over herself in surprise. It didn’t help that she also almost dropped her cup, with the rest of the tea spilling all over her leather armor that was her top. Her mother was dead… “W-what?” She asked after a moment, the news bringing down her usual bubbly demeanor.  
“Well, she waaaasn’t really a good maid, so I figured I’d rather have some fun with her instead. I was actually going to the maids’ earlier to ask for an replacement for her.” Madelyn elaborated, then just continued to drink her tea while waiting for Soleil to take the news in.

It didn’t take Soleil too long to get used to that thought, anyways. With how this world was, it was a given that she’d lose her mother at some point - and at least she got to enjoy what remained of her like this. In fact, that made her cherish the meal she was eating a lot more than she did before - a few tears showing up in her eyes for a moment as she bit down on a piece of her mother’s leg. After she swallowed it, though, Soleil was back to her usual self. And it just so happened that this also gave her the way to push the night ahead a bit… With how soaked her armor was, it was pretty unpleasant to wear - making it the perfect excuse to take it off. She was never bothered by showing her body to anyone who was near her at any moment - but now it also had the benefit of stripping in front of the girl she liked. Soleil was used to changing clothes in public spaces, with everyone getting more than an eyeful of her body each time. However, with how soaked it was now it increased a chance that Madelyn wouldn’t find it weird. Because of that, Soleil proceeded to strip out of her leather armor.

Soleil easily got rid of the piece of clothing that covered up her upper body - her padded sleeves quickly removed as well, leaving the sword fighter with almost nothing covering her upper body. All that was left was her bra - which hugged her average breasts tightly, covering them in full. As her white skirt got wet too, it clung to her body now - enough that she decided to get rid of it too. To get it off, she also pulled her boots off - then, Soleil dragged the skirt it down her legs and kicked it off her feet, the pink-haired girl staying just in her bra and tights. Madelyn just watched her curiously as she did that - her mind constantly thinking how delicious the various exposed body parts could be as she saw them.

“Sorry about that… But you’d probably agree that wet clothes are just such a hassle!” Soleil exclaimed as she settled back onto the couch, noticeably closer to Madelyn than before. “Oh, sure.” Soleil let Madelyn stare at her body for just a moment, enjoying the other woman’s hungry eyes as she looked her up. Then, emboldened by that as well as the imbalance in their clothes, she spoke out: “Since I’m already like this… I would love for you to join me!” Madelyn smiled back at her as she heard that. She was more than fine with giving the other girl a peek at her body in return. Locking her eyes with Soleil, she quickly untied the blue sash she wore over her midsection - as well as the belts she wore over it. With it out of the way, her dress stopped hugging her body so tightly, the white cloth flowing around her body instead. She took off her golden Askran pin and her gloves too - as well as her armband. Mirroring Soleil’s actions a bit, she lifted her legs from the ground with much force. Just like she wanted to, that threw the frontal flap of her dress up for a moment - giving Soleil a few seconds to see that she wasn’t wearing any panties and look at her clean, shaved pussy before falling back down. Making sure that Soleil had seen just what she wanted her to - the excited flush on the girl’s face telling her that she did - Madelyn kicked her boots off her legs as well, then put them back down on the ground.

“You’ll get to see more… later.” She told the pink-haired girl with a playful smirk and much warmth in her voice, then continued in her normal voice instead:  
“Anyways… I was saying that I killed Felicia. I tried to hang her, but I messed up - the rope ended up tearing as she fell…” Madelyn stood up for a moment and walked around, then bend over to search for something in one of her wardrobes - giving Soleil a good look at her ass with the way she was standing.  
After Madelyn’s last failure with strangling Hinoka, she looked into tying nooses in more detail, and realized her mistake. Because of that, she was eager to test what she had learned out - and Felicia happened to be a good test subject for that. That left her pretty disappointed that she still failed. Felicia’s rope broke, and the maid crashed into the ground just like the numerous tea sets she had ruined. Her arms and legs were both broken, leaving her unable to do even the most basic tasks. Basically, killing her was a necessity at that point. But now it wouldn’t go to waste - she had a professional on the subject with her, and was sure Soleil would help her figure it out.  
“Here. Mind telling me what I did wrong this time?” She told the hangswoman while giving her the ruined rope. Just one look at it, and Soleil already saw a lot of issues with it. It was a common, rough rope - and it was obvious she had not done any preparations with it.  
“Woah, that’s really bad. You got to prepare your ropes, first! Start things out by stretching them out with some weights to test if they can even handle such a weight… Softening it up also helps a bit - be it getting it wet and drying it out or just rubbing some cloth at it to get rid of all the irregularities…” Soleil was so fired up by that, that she pulled Madelyn onto the couch by the hand as she talked about it for a moment. “But even then, it won’t really help a rope like this. See how rough it it?” Taking the rope, she rubbed it against the exposed part of Madelyn’s thigh - her fingers delving under the flap of her dress and poking her on the thighs. It scratched Madelyn’s skin, and not in a pleasant or enjoyable way. Madelyn wasn’t one to shy away from pain, but this was just annoying! She could tell how that would cause an issue if she tried to hang someone…

Soleil suddenly realized, just how close she and Madelyn were now. It was her chance! However… She already knew the best way to make it work. Reaching into her handbag that was nearby, Soleil pulled out her silk rope. “Here’s how a REAL rope feels…” Soleil announced proudly while wrapping the rope around Madelyn’s neck. Then, she leaned in towards Madelyn’s head - their faces almost touching at that point. Pulling a little on the rope, she let it slide across the green haired girl’s skin - enjoying the thrills of pleasure she saw go through Madelyn’s body. This was it! Now, it was time for her to go all in.

“Do you feel how soft it is?...” Soleil whispered sensually into Madelyn’s face. Madelyn has no troubles agreeing with her - the rope’s touch on her neck was just so gentle! After a moment, Soleil finally took the plunge and added: “You do know that asphyxiation makes you come harder?” As she heard that, Madelyn couldn’t help but moan. Her death-enhanced climaxes were always the best, that much was true… Still, she decided to play along. “R-Really? Then… Please… do it! Strangle me!” She moaned out excitedly, her silver eyes full of desire. The pink-haired girl could never refuse a request like that. Pulling on the rope a bit harder, she easily cut off Madelyn’s breath - cute whimpers and gurgles leaving from between her agape lips. Despite that, Madelyn’s expression showed nothing but pleasure as the mercenary choked her. The wet sounds Madelyn was making were more than enough to make Soleil wet too. Seeing the way her pleasure-covered face slowly turn red along with these sounds Soleil couldn’t control herself anymore. She pushed her head a bit further in, her lips pressing onto Madelyn’s in a passionate kiss. If her lips weren’t locked onto the princess’s, the mercenary would squeal happily as she felt Madelyn kiss her back. Even if Madelyn responded positively to flirting earlier, and even teased her quite a bit before, the pink-haired girl she still couldn’t be sure until that happened. However, she did, and it was all that mattered now - Soleil happily basking in her love for the girl and the pleasure of the kiss. 

After a moment, Soleil realized that her partner wasn’t as experienced with breathplay as she was - so she loosened the grip on the ropes. Of course, she was tempted to keep going - the pleasure of choking a girl’s life away from her was almost as great as the one that came with the idea of choking to her death herself. However… She had already killed her share of girls for the day - and besides, she’d rather enjoy Madelyn’s great body while the girl was still alive. Letting go of the rope, she also broke the kiss off - giving Madelyn a chance to draw some fresh air as the rope slid out of Soleil’s hands. The wheezes that came with Madelyn desperately sucking a few breaths in were music to Soleil’s ears. However, something that excited her even more happened afterwards. After making sure her body was oxidized again, Madelyn moved her head towards her in return - delivering a much more powerful kiss back at her now that her breathing wasn’t restricted. The girl’s tongues wrapped around one another for a few moments, Madelyn overpowering Soleil in that duel and pushing her tongue into the mercenary’s mouth. She explored the insides of it as they both got up, no words needed to communicate their intentions as they walked for Madelyn’s bed.

Once they’ve sat on top of it while facing one another, their kiss breaking for a moment, Soleil’s hungry hands began to move for Madelyn’s dress. Reaching for the seams at the front of it, she was easily able to pull it apart. Since her waist cloth had been removed, there was nothing holding the white piece of cloth together - letting the pink-haired girl to just open Madelyn’s dress up. With it shifting open like that, she was finally able to take an unobstructed look at Madelyn’s titties. They were so big and round! Soleil immediately groped them. Ah, but they were also so soft! She squeezed them with her hands for a while. She would have been happy no matter how they were while seeing Madelyn’s tits, she enjoyed boobs in all sizes - but their size turned her on even more. Once the dress was open, Madelyn pulled it off her arms - letting the whole thing slide off her body. Now, all she still had on were her thigh-high socks and the garter belts keeping them in place. There was nothing obscuring her pussy anymore - and Soleil took a looong look at it. She had only been given a glimpse of it before, so she stared at it a lot - the sight only turning her on even more. She could see just how wet she managed to get the other girl through the strangulation. She just couldn’t take her eyes off the girl’s cute slit. Her lower lips looked so welcoming!

As Soleil stared at her private parts, Madelyn reached for the woman’s bra. Soleil shivered as she felt her fingers run against her bare skin - thrills of pleasure going through her body. The green-haired girl found the clasp that held it in place, then unlocked it - freeing Soleil’s tits from it. Now, Soleil’s tits - slightly smaller than hers - were uncovered. Madelyn still found them pretty hot - and so, just as Soleil was groping her boobs, Madelyn reached for hers in return. The two women fondled the other’s tits for a bit, with Soleil moaning louder and louder as it continued. In the end, she couldn’t control herself anymore - and screamed out in pleasure as she came even without any direct stimulation to her pussy. As that happened, she collapsed backwards on the bed, letting go of Madelyn’s boobs. Seeing that happen, Madelyn immediately dove forwards as well. Like that, she could very well see the pool of come soaking through Soleil’s tights and onto her sheets. Her fingers worked their way under Soleil, and the girl groped her butt for a moment. Soleil just whimpered happily up above - glad that the woman she loved with her entire heart at this moment was feeling her body up. 

After a moment, however, Madelyn let go of it. Her fingers went just a little further up Soleil’s body - and found the seam of her tights. Then, she began to pull them down. She quickly got them past Soleil’s pussy, her over-dripping slit finally uncovered. But Madelyn didn’t stop there - instead, she just proceeded to pull them all the way down. Soleil could feel what she was doing, and even though her body was a bit limp at that point, she still managed to outstretch her feet forwards to make it easier for her. The Askr woman just continued to tug on them until finally Soleil’s feet came free - the woman’s cute, small feet sticking up as the pink-haired woman was finally fully naked. Satisfied with that, Madelyn threw herself forward again - her face ending up right in Soleil’s pussy. She swiped her tongue across it a few times, tasting Soleil’s cum. It was a good way of determining how the girl would taste afterwards, if she decided to turn her into a meal after all. And if she tasted as good as her pussy juices did, then Soleil would make for an amazing roast.

Just sampling Soleil’s pussy like that made the hangswoman squirm on the bed some more. “Ahhh… Madelyn!” She called out in pleasure, expecting that Madelyn would proceed to eat her out. A part of her didn’t feel good about it, though - she had already come once, while her partner hadn’t at all. However, a few licks were all Madelyn did, and Soleil’s concern was soon answered. Once she had found out about Soleil’s taste, she crawled onto her and up her body - all the way until her wet pussy landed on top of Soleil’s mouth. Soleil knew right away, what to do - putting her hundreds of hours of eating girls out to work. Her hands had recovered enough from her climax to put them to use, too - so Soleil grabbed Madelyn’s butt and pulled her pussy closed towards her head. The girl’s thighs closed around her head, just like Soleil had been hoping for before - and she began to eagerly eat her out. Her expert tongue probed Madelyn in just the right way - and each time she moved it, a new spasm of pleasure went through Madelyn’s body. After pulling Madelyn closer, Soleil kept one hand on her butt - and directed the other towards Madelyn’s cunt. Her tongue was deep inside her, her lips pressed against Madelyn’s and sucking on them - the girl’s clit left unattended. So Soleil fixed that using her fingers - pulling and squeezing and pinching on the oversensitive bud of nerves. At that point, Madelyn began to moan - with Soleil more than happy to hear her pleasure-filled voice. And even better was the knowledge that it was in direct response to her actions. Soleil would eat her out for a bit longer, with Madelyn eventually squirting her come all over her face - Soleil joyfully taking it into her mouth. Taking her tongue out, she began to clean Madelyn’s thighs off all the juices she had produced - feeling her body shiver against her touch, still affected by her climax.

Unable to keep herself upright anymore, Madelyn had collapsed forward - her legs and pussy still enveloping Soleil’s head. This was a really good climax… While it couldn’t compare to the pleasure she felt while dying, she doubted she had ever came this hard aside from those moments. And Soleil was still working on her… For a while, Madelyn just remained on her fours on her bed, letting Soleil work on her like that. Her body was just so pleasantly numb… The pink-haired girl really knew what she was doing here - and Madelyn was enjoying letting her do her thing. Eventually, her strength had returned to her - and was able to get up once more - and so, she moved back on top of Soleil. Soleil was a little disappointed that she lost the delicious treat that was Madelyn’s pussy - but that disappointment faded away as she felt Madelyn’s lips on hers. This time, she put up more of a fight with her tongue than the last time - but Madelyn still won out in the end, her tongue exploring the insides of her mouth. As they kissed again, their pussies ended up on top of one another - with their edges just barely rubbing against one another. Madelyn’s huge tits crashed down into Soleil’s too, both of them enjoyed having them pressed together like that. Their kiss lasted for a while - with both girl’s lusts skyrocketing again because of it. Once they were done with it, however, Madelyn had the idea how they could work it out now.

“Soleil… Please, strangle me again!” A thrill of excitement went through Soleil’s body as she heard Madelyn speak out her name. “O-of course! I will!” She replied happily. Madelyn crawled off her body, letting Soleil get up - and the pink-haired girl went to pick her rope up from the spot she put it at. Picking it back up, Soleil returned to the bed - only to find Madelyn now sat with her back against one of the bed’s pillars and her shapely, socks-clad legs spread, her garter straps biting into her thighs. It was obvious what she wanted from her now… Soleil climbed on top of the bed, straddling one of her legs - and pressing her pussy directly against Madelyn’s. Then, she leaned forwards - her pussy rubbing against her lover’s. Madelyn lifted her head a little to let her hands get the rope behind it - Soleil wrapping it around her neck two times, along with using the pillar as a pivot. Now, by just pulling on its both ends, she’d be able to cut off Madelyn’s breathing. Leaning back a bit to make herself comfortable and line up their pussies better, Soleil took a look at Madelyn’s face. “Are you ready?” Madelyn just nodded in return, slowly pushing her hips forward to start rubbing their pussies together. With this sign to go ahead, Soleil did just what she had to - pulling on the rope and squeezing Madelyn’s neck with it.

As Madelyn’s breathing was restricted like that, Soleil began to rub her pussy against her too - the two girls grinding against one another to the pleasure of them both. “Madelyn… Ah! Madelyn!” Quickly, Soleil began to moan the other girl’s name in pleasure. Similar sounds of pleasure were coming out of Madelyn’s mouth too - but with her windpipe shut for the moment, it weren’t any actual words. Still, Soleil imagined that if Madelyn could speak, she’d be calling out her name. With her hands both holding the ropes, all she could do was just grind her pussy against Madelyn’s. However, Madelyn’s hands were free. Because of that, as the green-haired girl’s face turned red, her lungs burning in pain, she just grabbed Soleil’s tits. She was getting all the extra stimulation she’d ever desire from having her neck squeezed tight like that, from the pain in it and the slight dizziness she was already starting to feel - so she began playing with Soleil’s boobs to even the odds. They fit just right into the palms of her hands - and so she squeezed one of them like that. With the other, she let her fingers go across it - tickling Soleil’s nipple with one of her fingers. Then, she just squeezed them for a while - both of them whimpering in pleasure of their lesbian sex.

As it continued, Madelyn found her body growing weaker and weaker. She wasn’t sure if it was just because of her approaching climax, or because of the asphyxia. She figured it was probably both. However, the dark spots popping up on her field of vision were definitely the fault of the rope around her neck. Her lungs hurt, and her blood was pounding within her head. Still, her pussy burning with pleasure like crazy - and that was what she wanted. Her oxygen-starved brain was making her feel everything stronger - and that included pleasure too. Finally, on the verge of consciousness she came - powerful spasms shaking all of her body as her girl cum gushed out of her and onto Soleil’s abdomen and pussy. Feeling that happen, Soleil immediately let go of the rope, letting air flood into her lungs again. She really wouldn’t want to kill her lover for the night so soon - not after she had only came once. Madelyn went limp against the pillar because of her climax, the girl’s body desperately sucking in air while she was completely consumed by the pleasure. With Madelyn going still, however, her hands let go of her boobies - and her hips stopped grinding against her, too. That, in turn, meant Soleil had to put in more of an effort to pleasure herself. She began riding Madelyn harder, her pussy slamming right against Madelyn’s with each bounce. Now that her hands were free, she could use them too - so she moved one of them to work on her clit. With the other, however, she just fondled Madelyn’s huge breasts - she liked the way they felt in their hands. Before long, she came too - the pink haired girl falling back and onto Madelyn’s bed as her climax took her as well.

A few hours later, Soleil was still sitting on top of Madelyn’s bed. The green-haired girl laid on her bed in front of her, just as sweaty and covered in their love juices as the hangswoman was. Both women were utterly satisfied with their prolonged lovemaking session - both of them cumming so many times that they had lost count. Now, however, they seemed to be done with it - to Soleil’s disappointment, as she still wanted more. However, after her last climax, Madelyn had asked for a break - and also said that she wanted to talk to her again. Well, with how much they seemed to be getting along now, Soleil had no doubts that they would have the time to enjoy themselves like that some more in the future. So instead she just waited, happily watching Madelyn as her lesbian partner rested. Ah, she looked so cute while laying like this! Soleil found herself swooning over Madelyn’s cute, hot body once more - her heart fluttering within her chest more than it did before. In that moment, Soleil could very well see herself finally stopping chasing after all the girls she could see, and finding happiness with the green-haired beauty in front of her.

Eventually, Madelyn had recovered enough strength. She had quite enjoyed the sex she and Soleil had - enough that she, just as Soleil did, wanted more of it. However… They could do that another day. Now, her libido was burning with fire that only dying could quench - and fortunately, Soleil could help her out with that, too.  
“So, about me wanting to talk…” Madelyn pushed herself to a sitting position, her long, shapely legs still stretched out before her.  
“Yes? What is it, cutie?” Soleil flashed her teeth at her as she smiled brightly in response.  
“I’ll make it simple: I want you to hang me.” Madelyn explained while looking directly at Soleil.  
“W-what?” Soleil’s cheerful demeanor faded away as she heard that. No! Why was she asking her to do this? They were getting along so well! “B-but that will kill you!” She replied, flustered by even thinking of killing the goddess of a woman she was facing. Through their prolonged sex, and through their date earlier, Madelyn had snuck deeper into her heart than any other girl before.  
“I know! And that’s what makes it hot!” Madelyn replied happily, unaware of the change in Soleil’s attitude.  
“N-no…” Soleil muttered sadly while looking at the green-haired girl, tear popping up in her eyes. She couldn’t lose her right away! Not after they’d just met! Still… Deep down, she could never refuse a request made by a girl this cute, no matter what the request was. But it hurt… It hurt her heart just thinking about it… Soleil tried to shake her head to get these unhappy thoughts out of her head, but with little success. However, Madelyn had spotted her distress.  
“If you don’t want to do it, that’s alright too.” She’d just kill her instead for her fun. “But I was hoping a bit that I could be hanged by an expert like you…” She added, notes of disappointment showing up in her voice. Soleil couldn’t bear to listen to her for that for long - and so, she replied right away:  
“I-I’ll do it!” Madelyn smiled back at her as she heard it.  
“Thank you! Before we do it, maybe you could show me how you tie your nooses, too? I wanna know what exactly will kill me.” Madelyn asked her, and Soleil nodded back, not trusting her voice.

For a bit, Soleil lectured Madelyn on the various knots she could make for her, explaining the faults and benefits of each one. In the end, she and Madelyn had decided on a proper sliding hangman’s knot - one that would quickly steal Madelyn’s life away. For a while, Soleil was able to lose herself in explaining them, forgetting about the pain embedded deep within her heart. Still, it resurfaced as they had decided on it - meaning there was no way for her to delay it anymore. It was clear what rope she should use to hang the girl - her very own special silk one. If there was ever another girl deserving of hanging in it, Madelyn was that girl. Picking the rope up, she sat down next to Madelyn - and showed her how to tie a noose like that properly. Madelyn’s eyes clearly followed her hands as they moved, each detail sinking deep into her mind. After every step, Soleil would go back and then let Madelyn repeat it - her hands guiding Madelyn’s as they formed the perfect noose for the green-haired girl together. It was a way of bonding that Soleil appreciated… But knowing what it was going to lead to hurt so much. It was just so unfair! Why, for the first time when she find someone she loved this much, did Madelyn have to ask her to snuff her? She wanted to spend more time with the girl, much more! She wanted to go out with her more, to talk to her, to find out the world she was from… To spare with her, to fight alongside her, to show her just how good she was at hanging other girls… To have sex too, of course - but she knew that the only thing out of these she’d be able to do was getting off using the woman’s corpse. Why? Why was life so cruel to her?  
Soleil was certain she’d never be able to make the pain go away if they went through with it. How was she going to live with the knowledge she had killed the woman she loved? In truth, had Soleil allowed herself to move on and try it out, in time she’d be able to find another girl for herself - even if her victim hadn’t been the one girl in Askr able to return from the dead. But at this point, it looked completely impossible in Soleil’s eyes - and so, as they finished tying the knot together, Soleil knew what she had to do next.

“Okay, think we can go ahead now?” Madelyn asked Soleil as her fingers finished what Soleil had explained was the final step of making a proper noose like that. However, Soleil just shook her head. “Y-yes. However… You won’t be hanging alone - I-I really want to join you.” She explained with a blush, and Madelyn looked at her in surprise.  
“W-what? You want to die now, too? Are you sure?” She asked. She wasn’t expecting that - not after she herself decided she’d let the girl live today.  
“Yes. I just can’t stand the thought of l-losing you… So I want to die alongside you.” Soleil sniffed as she said that, and Madelyn looked at her, confused. Why was she putting such a weight to her death? Ah! Of course! Soleil didn’t know about her powers! Suddenly, the scenario of hanging together became even more appealing than it was before. Finding out that the girl cared about her so much already really made it all the more exciting. If Soleil wanted to throw her life away like this, she really wasn’t going to correct her on it. In the end, even if the sex was really good, Soleil already had taught her what she wanted to know - so she had no issues using the girl’s death for pleasure if that was what she wanted. It could take her some time to find another lesbian as skilled as this Soleil was, but Madelyn has no doubts that there would be one among the heroes her father had summoned - it’d be just a matter of looking for her.

Before they started, there was still one more thing Soleil wanted to do. Back in her handbag, she had a few potions that let whoever drink it last longer - she did want to use these on herself. “Madelyn, sweetie, do you want to last longer in the noose?” Soleil asked her, but Madelyn just shook her head. “No, I want this to be as genuine as it can.” Soleil just nodded in return. She did go for a noose that would kill her quickly - it made sense that she’d refuse here. But Soleil wanted this to last. She had imagined herself in this scenario for so long… Her pussy was growing damp just thinking that it was going to happen soon. Since she accepted that they were going to die together, the guilt in her heart faded away - replaced with excitement. Taking the flask with the potion out of her bad, Soleil quickly uncorked it and then poured it right into her mouth. She drank all of it, discarding the empty container as she felt the magic from the liquid spread through her body. Then, she returned to Madelyn. “Where are we going to hang, anyways?” She asked, giddy with excitement.  
“We can do it right here - that’s what the lamp hangers are for, anyways.” Soleil smiled as Madelyn confirmed what she had suspected before. Well, if that was the case, then they could easily make it work with just one piece of rope - and Soleil was happy that both of them would be hanging on her special rope.  
“Okay!” She replied happily while picking it up and going towards one of hangers. Madelyn followed behind her, bringing one of her chairs over for them. 

Soleil quickly threw the rope around the hanger, making sure it was not going to get off as two ends of it were swinging below it. She climbed on top of it together with Madelyn. The chair was narrow enough that they needed to squeeze together for them both to fit on it - both girls enjoying as their bodies were pressed together. Soleil especially liked how their breasts were squashed against one another. Her pussy was leaking with her arousal - but she managed not to let that distract her too much - with her fastening the rope around Madelyn’s neck. She fixed the noose behind Madelyn’s ear, its loop closing around the green-haired girl’s neck. As she did that, Madelyn shivered on the chair, clearly excited to feel the noose touch it. Soleil rubbed her neck with it for a few moments, Madelyn moaning quietly as she did that, with Soleil getting to feel her knees shake. Then, Soleil grabbed the other end of the rope - and wrapped it around her neck. Her proficient fingers tied it into a fixed knot properly, and just as Madelyn’s did, Soleil felt her knees weaken as she did that. She had choked herself with this rope so many times before… Fantasizing about this moment let her get off on many, many lonely nights she had spent in this world - and now it was really happening! And she had just the cutest girl to hang with! Fixing the noose around her neck, Soleil looked straight at Madelyn with nothing but love in her eyes. There was no one she’d rather have by her side here now. Madelyn’s face was so close to hers now… Leaning forwards, Soleil pressed her lips against Madelyn’s - and the two women kissed intensely.

This time, Soleil did her best not to give in - her tongue fighting hard against Madelyn’s. That let her be victorious - and now, it was her who could insert her tongue into Madelyn’s mouth. With one hand, Soleil grabbed Madelyn’s head from behind, pulling it even closer to her - kissing her as hard as she could while exploring the warm, wet folds of Madelyn’s mouth. As she did that, Madelyn wrapped her arm around her, embracing her even closer. And with their other hands, both girls went for the other’s pussies. In perfect sync, they began to finger the other - their fingers’ delving into the other’s slits. They stayed like that for a few moments - and eventually, Soleil could feel Madelyn’s legs move - nudging her legs off the chair. Soleil was happy to give in to that desire, stepping off the chair along with Madelyn, both girls dropping a little. Then, to make sure there was no coming back, Soleil delivered a kick towards the chair, knocking it away from where they were. A spasm of pleasure went through her body as she took that step - there was nothing that could save them now, and that knowledge excited her even more.

Their drop was short, with Soleil’s silk rope breaking their falls right away. The fall jerked them away from one another, especially their heads - breaking the passionate kiss the two girls were sharing. However, their hands still remained right at the other’s pussies - and so, they kept fingering the other with all they had. Since they were both on a single rope, now gravity was pulling them together - with their bodies pressing together because of it. The fall only increased the arousal for both girls, and so, as they fingered one another, more and more arousal would leak from the other’s slits. Soleil couldn’t really moan in pleasure as the rope squeezed her neck hard - but the blush on her face clearly showed how excited she was. Surprisingly, she felt no pain at all - even as her neck was crushed and her breathing was cut off. Her lungs quickly went through the air in them, but she ran out of oxygen, it didn’t affect her in any way - the potion doing its job in keeping her alive. Because of that, she could instead just focus on the pleasure the situation itself, and Madelyn’s fingers specifically, were both bringing her; and also on finger-fucking her final victim in return. She could barely control her body because of the pleasure already - the girl letting her legs kick around as her muscles made them. Because of how close they were, Madelyn could feel every one of those kicks - vibrations caused by them shaking both of their bodies.

Madelyn found the fall pretty fun - for a moment, she felt truly helpless. The rope stopped her soon after, pulling Soleil’s tongue out of her mouth too. Still, Soleil kept her hand behind her head, keeping them close together. Gravity also pushed them together, too, squashing their breasts against the other’s more than they were when they were just standing on the chair. With the full weight of her body pulling down on the noose, the sliding knot went down - ensuring she wouldn’t slip away now. Soleil’s tongue was still sticking out, so Madelyn pushed hers out too, making her tongue fight Soleil’s in the cold air of her room instead of the warm insides of their mouth now. Their tongues wrestled, dancing around one another and sharing their saliva - streaks of it hanging down from their connected tongues. 

Her neck stretched out as her body pulled down on it, with the rope crushing her windpipe, and squeezing her jugulars shut as well. That cut off the blood supply to Madelyn’s brain - making the lack of air affect her very quickly. Her face reddened, her eyes quickly starting to bulge within their sockets. Tears were squeezed out of the corners of them too - but whether those tears of pain or tears of excitement, Madelyn couldn’t tell. Her brain quickly entered a state caused by insufficient oxygen, with all the sensations she could feel growing stronger because of it - and that included the pleasure, too. When Soleil strangled her before, she got to experience that state too - but this time it was more intense, and it kicked in right away. She bucked her hips against Soleil’s fingers, taking them deeper inside her while trying to quickly get off. And get off did she - her body sent spasming in the noose as the pleasure washed over her. Because of how close they were, Soleil could feel all of those small spasms - each of them causing a pleasant, sexual tickling to pop up in her cunt too.

However, as good as it felt, Madelyn didn’t get to experience it for too long - her brain starting to die because of hypoxia. She looked at Soleil for as long as she could, taking in all the love she could see in her eyes as her vision slowly went dark. Her body slipped out of control, but her muscles were already relaxed because of her climax. Her long, meaty legs that were still covered in her socks only kicked a little before going back to pointing straight down. Her thighs, wet with her climax, were still close together, Soleil’s hand still between them. Even after Madelyn came, her inner walls squeezing her fingers, Soleil left her fingers inside her - and that in turn let her feel the uncontrolled quenches that intensified as Madelyn’s mind began fading away. Madelyn welcomed the embrace of death as it got to her - wondering what state she’d find her corpse in once she came back.

Soleil watched the life fade from Madelyn’s silver eyes, the pain of loss clearly going through Soleil’s heart once she saw the green-haired girl was dead. She had another confirmation that the girl had died, too - the hand Madelyn was using to finger her stopped, too. She enjoyed the weak twitches that still went through her fingers, but as Madelyn’s arms relaxed and her hand began to slip away, Soleil pulled her hand out of Madelyn’s dead slit and grabbed Madelyn’s hand - keeping it inside her cunt. Then, she began thrusting Madelyn’s fingers back into herself again - the pink-haired girl working on getting herself off too. The proximity of Madelyn’s body, pressed directly against hers while hanging limply in the noose just next to her, aroused her to no end. It only took her a bunch of thrusts using Madelyn’s fingers to get off, too - with Soleil giving in to the pleasure all the way. She let her body dance around in the noose, letting every spasm that went through her muscles affect her. However, this noose dance was just as graceful as all the others she had tried out in the past - which meant not at all. Her legs just kicked around randomly as her body twisted around, her arms thrown around with no purpose. With her legs, she kicked Madelyn’s body away from her - making the dead girl swing around too before crashing back against her as gravity pulled her back. However, Soleil didn’t really care - just happily riding her climax out with an ahegao on her face.

But she wouldn’t stay happy for long. For all the women she had hanged before, for all the deaths she had seen and enjoyed, she still wasn’t ready to die herself. She thought she was - but now, as she looked into Madelyn’s slack, lifeless face after her climax subsided, Soleil realized she very much wasn’t. She didn’t want to die! The girl looked around, trying to see if there was anything she could do to save herself. Looking down, she saw the chair she had kicked herself not so long ago. However, it was just out of reach - no matter how hard she tried to stretch her legs out. And same went for the ground below them. Nearby, Madelyn’s feet were dangling limply just a little off the ground. As Madelyn was taller than her, it showed Soleil clearly that she had no chance of using the ground for support. Despite that, Soleil still tried for a while - up until she believed that it was not going to work. Fortunately, the potion was still affecting her - so she had the time to try it out without losing any strength. However, she also knew that it was not going to last forever - and she was afraid of the moment it kicked in.

Since the ground below couldn’t help her, how about looking up? Soleil’s eyes darted back up. The hanger for the lamp was just a bit too far above her to reach, as she found out while stretching her hands towards it. However… She had something to use if she wanted to go up. Madelyn’s body was pressed against her… Soleil rotated in the noose until she was facing Madelyn again. Then, she wrapped her legs around Madelyn’s, latching onto her body. Once she did, she grabbed onto her shoulders, using them to push Madelyn down, and herself back up in return - slowly making her legs go up Madelyn’s body, too. She climbed higher and higher - just a little more, and then she’d be able to reach the wooden pole that was so close to them. Only… a little… higher! Soleil stretched her arm out towards it, pushing herself off Madelyn’s head - only to hear a powerful crack from Madelyn’s neck. “Huh?” Soleil only had a moment to think that before she found herself falling again - Madelyn’s body twisting in the noose once more as her neck was snapped. The green-haired girl’s twisted to the side as her spine gave in, forever bending it in that shape - her body stopping and hanging limply like that after a moment.

Well, if Madelyn’s corpse couldn’t support her for it… Then truly there was no escaping it. And the potion would keep her going for who knew how long… Then all she could do was wait for her death. Well, she still had her hands free… And even despite her fear, her body was still very much aroused. She had spent so much time fantasizing about this moment that her body was simply conditioned to react in this way - even if she herself didn’t want it anymore. Well, at least she’d feel good in her final moments. With that reasoning, Soleil began to finger herself again. And once she had accepted the pleasure, those fears were pushed aside - the pink-haired girl enjoying herself again and again as she got off a few more times.

Eventually, her potion wore off - and the lack of air began to lack her as well. Her throat had long been crushed in full, and the oxygen in her lungs had all been used up - with all of it hitting her at once. Suddenly, her entire body was on fire, each of her cells burning in asphyxia. Her body began kicking and throwing around in the noose once more, pain from all ends of her body getting to her head. All her movements were reverberating in Madelyn’s corpse as well. Tears began to flow from her eyes and down her cheeks. Soleil wasn’t expecting that at all. If she could, the girl would scream in pain - but all she could do was open her mouth and gasp. Her tongue came free just like Madelyn’s, drool going down her chin. Her muscles twitched randomly, her hands squeezing shut. And to make things even worse, the oxygen depreciation in her brain - depreciation which had given her so many great climaxed in the past - now also made the pain even stronger. Because of that, she very much welcomed her body going limp as her brain began to shut off. She’d stare off into the distance - but suddenly, there was something moving in front of her. She squinted her eyes to focus her vision - and to her surprise, Madelyn was standing in front of her again. But… How? Was she dreaming? Was she dead already? These questions, along with the love she had for the woman, filled Soleil’s mind as the girl finally passed away, her body going limp in the noose.

Madelyn couldn’t believe how fortunate a time her powers her brought her back at. Because of that, she was able to see Soleil’s final moments - finally getting to see a woman die in the noose up close. She quite enjoyed the sight - and the two corpses in the nooses fascinated her. The two girls were both facing one another, just as they were when they stepped off the chair - so she stepped in and pulled them aside to take a proper look at them. For some reason, her corpse now had its head twisted to the side - her dead eyes rolled up with more tears coming out of them. Her tongue was out too, coming out of the corner of her mouth because of the angle her head was at. Even in death, the nipples of her heavy tits were erect, proudly sticking out of her chest. Her thighs were covered in her cum, cum that also soaked into her socks. At the same time, her hand was covered in Soleil’s love juice - and that sight made her want to feel the insides of Soleil’s cunt around her fingers again. To do it right, though… She stepped in between the corpses, turning to face Soleil. Her own corpse ended up pressing against her from behind - and so, she leaned backwards to push her neck into the valley between them. Not so long, it was squeezed by a tight, deadly rope - and now, it was sandwiched between the succulent flesh of her own tits.

Facing Soleil, Madelyn found herself looking directly at the girl’s strained neck. Looking a little upwards, she was able to take a look at Soleil’s dead face. Her eyelids slipped shut as the girl had died. Her mouth was open just a little, her tongue sticking out. Looking down, Madelyn was able to see Soleil’s tits - and she reached out for one of them. However, instead of reaching for it directly, she put her arm around two of Soleil’s armpits, and pulled the corpse closer to herself - all while her hand was squeezing Soleil’s boob, and teasing the dead hangswoman’s nipple. Not only could Madelyn fondle Soleil’s tit like that, but also she was able to press her corpse directly against her body. Soleil’s other boob, the one she didn’t play with, was resting on her own tit now - Madelyn in between the tits of two hanging women. Her own huge tit was pressed directly against Soleil’s stomach, too. With her other hand, she moved for Soleil’s pussy. All it took was shoving two of her fingers inside it, and a flood of Soleil’s juices squirted right onto it. Each time she thrust them in, more of Soleil’s come left her pussy - the girl’s snatch emptying with all the love honey she had produced in her final noose climaxes. Madelyn continued to finger her until both her hand and Soleil’s thighs were completely stained with the girl’s come, a pool of it forming on the ground below them too.

Satisfying with playing with Soleil’s pussy liked that, Madelyn spun around towards her own corpse again. Her corpse’s breasts were almost directly at the level of her face - so she leaned forward a little and let her tongue play with her erect nipples. She sucked on them and bit into them, attacking her nipples with quite the ferocity - while at the same time sending a hand to the dead her’s pussy. Then, she began to finger it just like she did with Soleil - but her own corpse wasn’t nearly as responsive to it as Soleil’s was. She fingered it for a while, but once she understood she wasn’t going to work, she gave up on it - and just began fingering her own pussy instead. Playing with the corpses like that got her in the mood already, and so Madelyn was able to make herself cum fairly quickly - the woman enjoying her first climax in a new body.

Once that was over, Madelyn recovered her Sol Katti from its stand - it was time to cut the bodies down. She sliced through the rope above Soleil’s head, and both bodies fell to the ground as there was nothing keeping them up. With her own corpse, Madelyn just took the socks off it, and then dragged it off to her meat storage. Soleil, on the other hand, was going to be her meal for the day after all - and so, the Askran princess began the preparations to turn it into one. All in all, the girl was very happy with how the night had gone. Not only did she have an amazing sex session, but she also got to die in a new way - and received some very useful guidance on how to hang people for the future. The fact that soon, she’d get to bury her teeth in the definitely tasty meat of Soleil’s thighs was also a very enjoyable bonus. 

“Thank you, Soleil - it was very fun hanging out with you.” She told the corpse to show, how grateful for the night she was, as she let her sword sink into the woman’s flesh.


End file.
